Caresses
by RayDayyx
Summary: Troypay..."Soft and sweet caresses...was all they needed to love each other" One-shot. by ELLIE


She giggled as his touch shivered against her bare skin. He leaned down carefully, pressing kisses against the curve of her breasts and stomach. Her hand grazed his cheek, lovingly.

His kisses reached down to her navel. Her mouth gave a throaty groaned. Her fingers disheveling into his hair. She felt his tongue touch her center, her hips consenting to the tease. "Ooh…"

Her brown eyes popped open as his tongue dug into her throbbing core. His tongue curled inside her, as his hands roamed her nicely matured body. "Ohmygod!" Her scream made him chuckle, his breathe tickling her. He took one hand away from her body and down to wear his lips were. He pressed his thumb purposely and continuously on her clitoris.

He felt her shiver and smiled. He slid his tongue out of her vagina and climbed up towards her. She slithered her arms around his neck, bring him down towards her face. He moved his hand to her face tucking a stray blonde hair behind her ear.

Sharpay brought her hand to his cheek, caressing it softly. She smiled as he leaned down and captured her lips with his. She opened her mouth a bit, his tongue slid in habitually. She giggled into the kiss as she felt him smile.

His hand slid down her naturally tan and slender curves, feeling and taking in every inch of her. Sliding his hand under her ass, he gave her a light squeeze causing her to squeal. She pulled away and gasped, lightly hitting him on his bare shoulder.

"Ah! Troy, naughty…naughty…naughty!" They both sat up as she waved her index finger 'no.'

"PayDay, you know me. I couldn't resist touching your adorably cute but."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, as Troy laid down bringing her along. Sharpay laid her head on his bare chest. They both laid down on their bed, both in the nude. Sharpay looked up at him, her brown eyes sparkling. His hand caressing lightly her thigh, enjoying his time with his girlfriend.

Her slender fingers trailed down his toned and perfectly sun-kissed chest. She watched as her fingers inched lower and lower until her hands grasped onto something that made Troy moan like a mad-man. He choked a chuckled and looked down at Sharpay.

"Okay…that was so uncalled for." Sharpay giggled as she sat up and moved lower down the bed until she came face-to-face with his manhood. Her finger twirled on the tip of his penis, a playful smile upon her lips.

She moved her index finger down the length and soft caressed it. "Damn," She heard Troy mutter.

Troy's nails dug into the Egyptian cotton red silk sheets. "Pay…" His moan escaping his lips, her smile never leaving hers. Her hand took a good grasp of his manhood and started moving it up and down…up and down. Continuously pumping it. Her other hand caressed his inner thigh, making this whole experience more pleasurable. Stopping for a second, Troy thought she was about to attach her mouth to his penis her actions proved him wrong Her hand was still on his penis but as he opened his eyes she saw him sitting up. She was straddling him with her hips, her perfectly circular and much matured breasts bounced up and down teasingly.

Troy moaned as she pumped her hand up and down again but his hands landed on her waist ready for what she was waiting for. She removed her hand as Troy sat up. She slung her arms around his neck, clutching him closer to her…chest to chest….face to face…their breathes mixing…and their hearts beating wildly.

She removed one arm and took it behind her back, again placing it on his manhood, for a second caressing it but grasping it and leading it to her really wet and throbbing center. Their groans mixed as he entered her. Sharpay's arms tightened around his neck, bringing him closer to her. Her breasts pressing up to his chest, just the way he liked - more like loved - it.

Sharpay rode him, her moans mixing in with his groans of pleasure. She swerved and circled her hips, her closed eyes opened and she looked straight at Troy. His eyes were open and were staring her at her. His mouth open and giving low groans. Sharpay removed her arms from his shoulders and pushed him down lightly to the bed. His hands were still left on her hips. But her riding stopped. She smirked and placed her hands on his chest, ready. She started off slowly before working up faster and faster. His hand slid from her hip to one of her butt cheek, giving it a light squeeze. Through her mid-moan she squealed at the unexpected grasp. She grabbed the hand and Troy saw a devious glint in her eyes. She placed it on her breasts, making him squeeze it, hard. Causing a big moan out of Sharpay. He smiled, his own moan coming out of his mouth. She was still riding him but it was more like bouncing now. His hands were now on both of her perky bouncy breasts.

Her blonde hair flouncing up and down. Her fingers were spread on his chest, some curling and clawing at his skin. Sure he got scratch marks and was teased by them but it was worth it. Having sex like this was the best. And making love from her was more than he could ever want.

Troy gripped her breasts tightly, his fingers moving over her buds causing them to harden. He heard her breathe get hitch before causing a pleasurable moan from her lips, her mouth making a 'o'.

"Damn," She muttered, her eyes closing. He tweaked the buds, pinching them. He stopped causing Sharpay's eyes to open, she looked down and stopped riding him. Troy sat up, with his manhood still inside his girlfriend's vagina. Troy took hold of her waist and laid her down. His manhood still intact, careful not to slide out. Sharpay giggled, he always did this.

Troy lowered his body to hers, his mouth suddenly attached to her breast. A surprise attack! "Ohmygod, Troy!" Her words were suppressed in a moan. Her hands moved to his hair, lightly tugging at it. But his mouth never leaving her breasts. He nibbled at her bud, his tongue swirling the bud also. His hand laid on her slender curve of the hip, inching down to where his penis lay inside her. Concealing the cold out. The heat of her walls radiating to his manhood. He loved the feeling of him inside her.

His mouth detached from one breast to the other. But then a small light lit up in his brain. He slowly slid out, dreadfully missing the heat. This idea confusing Sharpay, he had never done this before. He nibbled lightly on her bud before he slammed back inside her, a scream coming out of her mouth and his teeth sinking into her bud. Making his mark.

He sat up, and admired the teeth mark he made on her breast. Sharpay looked at him, a shy feeling filling her up. Her hand moved to her mouth, hiding her smile. She moved one hand to her breast cupping it, her finger pinching at the bud, causing her a little moan. He felt himself twitch inside her.

He pulled out and slid himself back inside. Pumping in and out of her core. She could feel herself getting wet and wetter as he did. She placed a finger inside her mouth, biting on the skin of her index finger to keep from moaning. Troy took her finger out of her mouth and entwined his fingers with hers. He rocked and swerved as he was inside, searching for the soft that hit her most. He hit something and Sharpay squealed with delight.

He raised an eyebrow and started hitting the same spot purposely over and over and over again. Groans, moans and squeals escape Sharpay's mouth every and each second that passed.

"Troooyyy…" Her voice dragging out his name longer than what it was. He slid out and slid back in faster than he ever had done in his life.

"Holy shit!" She bit her lip, her end coming soon. She knew that his was also. Her walls tightened and he slid out, ready for the last performance. And with a grunt he slid back in, squirting his seed into her. He groaned and collapsed onto her. He placed his arms next to her shoulders, keeping himself up as he stared into her hazelnut brown eyes. He moved his hand and brushed a stray blonde hair away from her eyes.

Troy slowly slid out of her and laid down next to her, his arms wrapping around her waist. Her bare back made contact with his chest, totally different from her breasts. But he smiled, it didn't matter if it was her back or her breasts each was the same. He buried his face into her hair, sniffing her lavender-scented shampoo.

Caressing the naked skin of her abdomen, he kissed her shoulder - causing her to turn and face him. She had a smile playing on her face. She took a peek at the window, light peeking from the blinds, dawn had come and they had been at it all night.

She moved her arm out of his grasp and caressed his cheek, their bodies tangled in the web of sheets they played around in. She leaned in for one last kiss before laying her head on his chest, time to get some rest.

He cuddled close to her (if that was even possible) and kissed her forehead - lovingly - before fluttering his eyes closed. He sure was tired.

Their soft breathing was peaceful in the bedroom of their condo. Caresses were made as they made love that early morning. Caresses were made as they kissed each other in the early hours of dawn. Caresses were made as they slept in the dim of the morning. Caresses were all they needed from each other. Soft and sweet caresses...

* * *

**A/N:** So, I know I haven't updated much recently but I needed to get ready for school so hate on me all you want, but as my mom says, '**Education is the most important thing in life, it carries on with you- and bladdah blah blah de da"** and so yeah. But here is this hot and sweaty one-shot or as I say hot-shot to make up for those days I didn't update!

Well here are some things about some following stories;

**1. **Better In Time is now out and not being done written because I am slightly confused at some of the plot within the story so might not update on that a lot but the prologue is out! So check that out!

**2. **At The Beginning chapter 13, is it? Is being written so to speak. I don't wanna give any spoilers but in a few chapters namely 3 to 4 chapters there will be a surprise. YAY!

**3.** Early Winter well I don't know if I should continue it, maybe I should maybe I shouldn't. ?? Mutual things are happening with that. I do have the whole plot planed out but I don't know what to write first with the chapter and I need some help from you guys. Who should get in trouble: Taylor or Chad? Say it in the reviews, please and _merci_! I need to practice French 'cause that's what I'm taking this year.

**4. **Lastly, here is why I wrote this one-shot. Well, I actually have no idea. I was like reading this awesome fic by **Stessa** and I got really fired up with this. So, then I don't know but I just started writing and words started coming to me, and like magic (love this phrase: _like magic…TAA-DA!_) ………………… **TA-DA!! **LOL! Also, on how I figured out on the title, well I think the most part on making love is from caressing someone and there is where I got the title.

Thanks for reading and review!

**Ellie**


End file.
